


Touch Starved

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: “Gally’s right, though,” Newt stated, giving the group a significant look, “We can’t have non-runners going into the maze left and right. Thomas will spend two nights in the pit. No food. Or, Option two: He spends one night with me, with food. Your choice, Tommy.”





	

“Gally’s right, though,” Newt stated, giving the group a significant look, “We can’t have non-runners going into the maze left and right. Thomas will spend two nights in the pit. No food.”

“How is he supposed to run without having eaten?” Chuck worried, tugging at Newt’s shirt, “He’ll pass out! Or he won’t be able to run fast enough and he’ll get stuck in there overnight again! Then he’ll get stung because he’ll be too-“

“Alright!” Newt huffed, “Option two: He spends _one_ night with me, with food. Your choice, Tommy.”

Thomas frowned, “With you? As in…?”

Chuck glanced back and forth in confusion, “So… you’ll switch beds for the night? Is Thomas’ more comfortable?”

“Chuck, step outside,” Thomas ordered.

“But-“

“ _Go_!” Thomas snapped, and a few helping hands shuffled him towards the door.

“This a joke?” Thomas asked, “Because I’m not getting it.”

“Not a joke,” Newt shook his head, “One night in my bed and you get a meal before and after. Then you run the maze on full strength.”

“Yeah, with a limp,” Gally snorted.

“Could you shove it for once, Gally?!” Thomas snapped, “This is serious! What will happen?”

Newt shrugged, “Find out.”

“This is messed up, Newt,” Thomas frowned, “You know that, right? It’s essentially _not_ a choice. I’ll probably die tomorrow or the day after if I don’t eat. You’re basically making me choose between rape and death. If I die in the maze you’ll have murdered me. If I go to bed with you you’ll have raped me.”

“You have till sundown to decide,” Newt stated, picking up his pick and heading back outside, “I’ve got work to do.”

“What are you going to do?” Jeff asked, eyes wide in horror.

“Dunno,” Thomas replied, “If he weren’t holding it over my head I might _want_ to fuck him, but like this?”

“No you wouldn’t,” Winston told him, “Last guy who slept with Newt ended up killing himself.”

“Why?” Thomas asked, head shooting aside.

“Newt treated him differently,” Winston insisted, “Everyone got jealous and angry, you know? It wasn’t fair. Alby doesn’t sleep with anyone, so the only way to get special treatment is to sleep with Newt, but he was off the market. So everyone gave him a hard time because he didn’t have to do _anything_ around here, but he got all the perks _and_ sex. Then he killed himself and Newt got all upset and tried to kill himself too, but he survived. That’s why he’s not a runner anymore. Hurt his leg when he hung himself.”

“Wait, so he was a runner first? How did he give people special treatment?” Thomas asked, glancing around at them.

“He had my job,” Minho stated, “He was the Head Runner.”

“So after everything went down he became Alby’s second?” Thomas mused.

“Alby wanted to give him something to live for,” Minho replied, “I got promoted and people left Newt alone because nobody wanted him to succeed next time. Alby gave us all a speech about respect and love and shuck.”

Thomas leaned against a pole and rubbed at his chin, “So… he hasn’t had a boyfriend since?”

“Nope,” Winston replied, “Nobody wants to take the risk.”

“What about a lover? Like a one-night thing?” Some people shrugged but most shook their heads. Thomas stared around at them, “And this whole thing is common knowledge?”

Thomas watched everyone agree and nod, muttering that they’d heard a few versions and it was basically a campfire story. Apparently Newt was legendary. They’d all heard about how he’d tried to hang himself and vivid descriptions of his legs twitching in the trees were told to terrify the greenies. This had all happened in the first year, so most of the people who had actually seen it weren’t alive anymore: just Minho, Alby, and Newt himself. Thomas would put money on who was the one telling stories to the greenies and keeping the worst moments of Newt’s life alive and kicking.

“Right,” Thomas nodded, speaking more to himself than anyone else. He stood up and wandered out the door, deciding to spend some time thinking things over.

XXX

Alby met Newt in the herb garden where he was weeding between the thyme and oregano. After a few minutes of watching him he walked over and knelt down to help.

“I know what you’re doing,” Alby stated, “If you don’t give him a choice no one will treat him differently afterwards. Well, that’s what you think, anyway.”

“I’m sure they’ll treat him differently,” Newt shrugged, “But they won’t assume he’s favored and I’ve seen the way he looks at me. This won’t exactly be a hardship for him.”

“If you were giving him a choice-“

“We all know Chuck will sneak him food if I lock him up,” Newt huffed, “If it bothers you tell him to chose the pit or override me.”

Newt brushed the dirt off his hands and pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the pain in his ankle. He sighed and thought over his conversation with Alby. It probably would have helped if it hadn’t been imaginary: if Alby wasn’t unconscious in the med tent slowly dying.

“I need you, you shank,” Newt sighed, “You weren’t ever supposed to leave. I have no idea what I’m doing and I’m seriously shucking it up.”

XXX

Nightfall brought the clanking of the gates shutting and the softer grinding as the maze shifted beyond them. Thomas took a deep breath and stood up to head to the pit, but his eyes kept turning towards the maze until he stopped and stared at the entrance for a time in consideration. He wanted his run in the maze to go without a hitch. He _needed_ it to. He had to get out of this hell hole and get his memories back. He’d go mad otherwise.

_Like Newt is. He looked at me like he needed me to breathe._

Thomas turned and headed for the homestead. On the second floor was Newt’s bedroom with his cot, but though Thomas knew where it was he’d never set foot within. It was an unspoken rule that you didn’t invade another Glader’s personal space, from hammock to room if someone graduated to getting one. Privacy was at a premium and boys in hammocks were always sneaking off to the lookout towers to fool around with or without a partner, but above them the private rooms were for those who had been there the longest and more were always being made. It was slow work, so Thomas didn’t expect to get a room before he got out. In fact, he intended to be out before the next room was built.

Thomas knocked at a wooden post supporting the thatch door and heard a shuffling from within. When Newt answered the door his eyes went wide with shock and his lips parted to let out a soft sound of longing. Thomas swallowed hard and gave him a half shrug.

“Well. I’m here. Let the punishment commence.”

“Right,” Newt nodded, and stepped aside to let him in, “Just… lie down on my cot.”

“Clothes on?”

“Just… down to your underclothes,” Newt stammered.

He looked nervous, but as Thomas stripped the young man’s eyes were glued to him. He was already down to his own undergarments in preparation to sleep, but Thomas was too nervous to check him out like he usually did. The circumstances weren’t exactly ideal, even if he did have a few theories about why he’d gone to such extremes.

“Okay,” Thomas sat down on the edge of the cot and then laid down stiffly, “So now what?”

“Now I take the rest off,” Newt growled, tugging his own off before he practically pounced on Thomas. He was already half-chub and Thomas was stuck between excited and awkward.

Thomas lay stiff on the bed, ten kinds of uncomfortable with what was happening but unwilling to call a stop to it. Newt’s mouth danced across his jaw and neck, avoiding his mouth since it was pressed firmly shut. Thomas twitched at ticklish spots, but was more than willing to wait out whatever Newt wanted from him. The young man tugged at his clothes and Thomas shifted to let him pull off his boxers and undershirt. He couldn’t deny the heat spreading through his body as Newt’s hands moved over every inch of revealed flesh. The younger man was straddling his thighs and kissing his chest hungrily, rocking his hips so that his cock rubbed against Thomas’ hip. He let out a whimper and clutched at Thomas’ arms, making the older boy jump in surprise as heat spilled across his abdomen.

“Did you just…?” Thomas sputtered.

“Slim it,” Newt muttered, leaning over to grasp for something beside the bed. He came up with a bit of cloth that was probably a shirt at one time or another and used it to clean up Thomas’ torso and his own sticky crotch.

“So can I go now?” Thomas asked.

“I said _the night_ ,” Newt grumbled, stretching out over him again.

Thomas was caught off guard this time, so his lips were parted when Newt dove in for a kiss. Thomas let him continue, especially since it sent another jolt of desire pounding through his veins. Newt moaned deeply, his body shuddering as he pressed close and lapped his way into Thomas’ mouth. His mouth tasted sweet and that only added to the list of things Thomas wanted to do to him. The problem was, he was at a disadvantage in this situation.

 _Or am I_?

Thomas decided to stop playing stiff as a board, and lifted a hand to run it along Newt’s slim body, tracing the curve of his spine. Newt was so thrown he broke the kiss to let out a ragged cry, his back arching. He dove back down again to rub his entire body across Thomas’ despite the fact his body wasn’t ready for another round.

“Easy, Newt. Easy,” Thomas soothed, then gasped as his body was overstimulated, “Shank, back _off_!”

“Tommy,” Newt moaned, but pushed himself up to sit in his lap instead, eyes wild and hair disheveled, “You’re hard.”

“You’re hot,” Thomas shrugged, “I’d have been into this more if-“

“Fuck me,” Newt keened, and then leaned over to fumble for something hanging on a bag from the wall by the bed.

“What?” Thomas asked, brain shorting out at the images that accompanied those words.

“I want you to fuck me. Hard,” Newt growled, pulling out a jar of Vaseline, “I want to feel it for _days_.”

“You… wow… okay… um…” Thomas struggled, breath turning shallow.

Newt had Thomas’ eyes rolling into the back of his head as he wrapped a slick hand around the older boy’s dick and stroked it quickly.

“Too fast, slinthead, I’ll come!” Thomas gasped.

Newt released him and dipped his fingers in, leaning forward over Thomas’ body. Thomas stared up at Newt as his face crinkled up in concentration, biting at his lip and whimpering a bit. It took him a moment to realize Newt was fingering himself open. He swallowed hard and reached down to pet the swell of his ass, drawing a whine out of Newt who began to rock back and forth as he fucked himself with two digits. Thomas’ breath was stolen as he felt along his rim, feeling the quick motions of a desperate man.

“Shuck, shuck, shuck,” Newt whimpered.

“Yeah,” Thomas breathed, “You ready?”

Newt’s eyes flew open and he gave Thomas a surprised look, as if he had forgotten he was there. Then he was scrambling up, wiping off his fingers on the soiled rag, and straddling Thomas’ lap. He paused a moment with his hand wrapped around the older boy’s aching erection.

“Ready?” Newt breathed.

Thomas nodded, mouth too dry to respond. He had no recollection of ever having done this before, though he was vaguely aware of how these things were done. He was also aware of Newt’s sudden hesitance and the look of guilt on his face.

“Tommy?” Newt asked.

Thomas lifted his hips in offering and Newt whined and sank down on him with a low moan. His body tensed and then relaxed and Thomas lost all ability to think as tight heat wrapped around his cock. Newt sank down halfway and then lifted again, taking a breath before dropping into his lap completely.

“Oh, wow,” Thomas gasped, hands rubbing up and down his thighs, “Mmm.”

“Yeah,” Newt panted, face strained as he tried to adjust to the stretch.

“You okay?” Thomas asked, voice a bit strained. He was fighting the urge to just thrust up into him fast and hard.

“Yes,” Newt nodded, taking another deep breath.

When the blonde began to move again Thomas lost cognitive ability again, but his voice returned to him in full. He had no way to stop the deep moans as Newt slowly rode him. When his eyes fluttered open it was to see the blonde with his head thrown back, his cock slowly rising again as he worked himself over Thomas’ shaft.

“Tommy,” Newt whispered, face and body suffused with pleasure. He was panting a bit, sweat dripping down his temple and hair plastered to his head, “Feels so good!”

“Tight,” Thomas panted, “Newt, I’m gonna blow so hard.”

“Yeah?” Newt asked, hand planted firmly on the center of his chest.

Newt began to move faster, fucking himself down on Thomas harder while the brunette struggled to hold himself off. He didn’t want this pleasure to end, but he couldn’t stop the build in his abdomen as the tight coil of desire tightened. Newt let out a few soft grunts of excitement and the sounds thrilled Thomas so much that he thrust his hips up eagerly. They met with a loud slap of flesh and Newt leaned back to take himself in hand. The shift in angle must have been good for him because he let out a strangled cry and started to work himself over Thomas’ cock with new enthusiasm.

Thomas couldn’t hold back any longer. He gripped Newt’s hip and fucked up into him with short movements, stilling as pleasure rolled over him in long, pulsing waves. He held Newt against himself, groaning as he filled his body. Thomas sagged back against the bed, head spinning as he gasped for air. Newt’s hand was still moving over his prick, tugging on himself frantically as he ground down on Thomas’ sensitive member. Thomas whined, wanting to stop him but also knowing Newt owned him for the night. Newt stilled above him and his passage clenched down on Thomas. He worked the tip of his shaft and Thomas turned his head away just in time for white ropes to splatter across his chest and cheek.

Newt was gasping and wheezing, his body trembling as he sat in Thomas’ lap. His hands shook as he ran his fingers through his seed before recalling its presence and grumbling to himself. He found the rag and cleaned them up before slipping off of Thomas’ spent cock and laying across him. Newt was back to nuzzling and kissing, his motions tired now as he stubbornly tried to stay awake.

“Sleep,” Thomas muttered, as Queen Mab pulled him down.

“No. You can, but I refuse.”

“Why?” Thomas muttered.

“I’ve got you for one night,” Newt replied, mouthing his earlobe, “Just one night.”

“One night,” Thomas repeated tiredly.

“You smell so good,” Newt whispered.

“Smell like sex.”

“Smell like _us_ ,” Newt whispered.

Thomas was nearly asleep when he felt a sort of lurch across Newt’s body. He forced his eyes open but Newt was buried against his neck, trembling with shuddering breaths. Newt was crying. Thomas petted the curve of his spine gently and then went for the more intimate and petted his hair.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked.

Newt shook his head subtly and choked out another sob, clutching at his upper arms tightly. He didn’t reply so Thomas just petted him and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. Eventually sleep weighed down on him and he drifted off, only waking up when Newt brought up their dinner. He was silent as he fed Thomas by hand, not letting him sit up unless it was to sip the water he’d brought him. Newt looked so serious that Thomas didn’t dare break the stillness between them. He suckled the sweat fruit juice from his fingers until Newt’s eyes glazed over with lust. Newt didn’t have to ask or negotiate this time. Thomas rolled him over and kissed him deeply while the blonde moaned and arched in longing. He found his neck and teased it with his teeth, suckling at hid skin until a large red bruise formed. Thomas kneeled up to admire it and smirked at Newt’s panting visage. He was lost to everything but Thomas’ touch and the brunette was going to enjoy everything about the beautiful, sad young man.

Thomas slid down his body, nipping and licking his way and picked up a peach wedge from their bowl of fruit. He slid it along Newt’s shaft as the young man gasped and arched in shock. Thomas continued to tease him with the fruit, making him slick and sweet smelling before swallowing him down. The salty tang of his pre-come mixed with the sweet syrup as he bobbed his head over Newt’s aching dick. Newt moaned and ran his fingers through Thomas’ hair with astonishing gentleness. His soft whimpers of need were enough to excite Thomas again and by the time Newt spilled in his mouth he was hard and wanting. It took no effort at all to coax Newt’s mouth open and Thomas was soon sliding his shaft into Newt’s mouth to rub against his tongue. The angle wasn’t working for them so after a few teasing thrusts Thomas lay on his side and Newt rolled to grasp his ass and swallow him down. Hungry slurping filled the tent as Thomas moaned and rolled his hips to fuck down Newt’s throat. The blonde gagged a few times before using his hand to stop the full thrust and began to suck. Thomas was lost to pleasure, moaning as he gripped pale strands in one hand and braced himself against the cot with the other. It felt like ages before his climax finally rushed over him, but Newt never complained or tried to push him away. He continued despite a trembling jaw and a few pained moans. When Thomas finally felt the shivers of orgasm move through him he practically fainted at the soporific effect. Newt pulled him down to lie beside him, massaging his jaw with one hand while smiling at him softly.

“So beautiful, Tommy. So strong. You’ll save us,” Tommy whispered, leaning in for a kiss that Thomas was too exhausted to return.

“Y-yeah, sure,” Thomas slurred.

“Rest, runner. Rest.”

Thomas slept again, but when he woke up Newt was stretched out beside him with his head propped on one hand and the other lazily tracing patterns across his chest. His eyes were dark from lack of sleep.

Newt didn’t see him out to the maze entrance. He kissed him slowly and deeply at the door before Thomas stepped through, watching him climb down the ladder to the first floor. When Thomas glanced back a few paces later Newt’s window was empty.


End file.
